Inner Desires
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: When the ever temptress Regina Mills hires Emma Swan as her assistant, spark flies and inner desires come to light. AU SwanQueen.
1. Prologue

Title: Inner Desires

Summary: Emma didn't register anything, all she saw was the not so stubble way that the raven haired woman added a sway to her hips. She followed the temptress through the black doors like a lost puppy and at that moment Emma realized that she was walking through hell's doors without a care of getting scorched. SQ.

A/N: First SwanQueen fanfic. I must say that this is very fun to write and would like to hear your thoughts! I've gotten inspired by several things (especially by 50 Shades of Grey and The Devil Wears Prada) but I must say that this does not take after any of those movies! Please let me know how I did :)

_|Prologue|_

The constant click-click of her yellow high heels against the pristine marble floor served as a distraction from the awkwardness surrounding the big office.

She was the last one to arrive, fate playing a cruel game this morning when she woke up at 7:30am and realized that her alarm was set up for 6:00pm not 6:00am. One simple mistake, the stupidest at that, could cost her the chance of getting this job. The woman behind the desk, Zelena, had been more than clear yesterday morning when she called and told her that she was expected at 7:15 sharp, not a hair later, imagine the woman's growl when an hour later Emma had barged through the hall begging for a chance, promising that it wouldn't happen again. Zelena had merely pointed towards a couple of seats several feet away from her desk and that's where she found herself now, sitting on those uncomfortable modern chairs as she waited, prayed for her name to be called.

For hours she had sat by that chair, had witnessed every girl after girl coming out of those big black doors either with tears on their eyes or a shocked expression on their faces, the last one however had managed to scare Emma away. The girl rushed out of the two doors almost as soon as she stepped into them, her face pale and her hand covering her mouth, she merely made it to the metallic trashcan before she easy emptying the contents of her stomach. Zelena had merely groaned and pointed towards the door when the girl met her eyes. Emma couldn't help the chills that ran up her spine, this last incident proving how awful the woman behind those doors was. She had heard tales, several at that matter, of the woman behind those doors people often describing her as a monarch and evil witch just waiting to attack, to shoot away everyone with bullets of your most personal secrets. Others had described her as a siren, a mystical and enigmatic creature that will use her charms and her looks to her benefit and before you caught yourself, you'd be drowning in a pool of utter lust. Personally, Emma had never met the woman but judging by today's events she could only come to the conclusion that the infamous Regina Mills was in fact a creature to be afraid of.

15 minutes had passed after the last girl, and Emma shook her head and let out a sigh. That's what she gets for being late, a self-serving side of humiliation. With a shake of her head Emma stood up from the uncomfortable chair ready to leave today's events behind and call it a day. To be fair Emma was terrified, far more than terrified, she was on the verge of a mental breakdown her mind conjuring up every scenario that could happen when she stepped in through those doors. She was terrified, not only had those girls come dressed as if they were attending New York's fashion week, but they'd been on time, a luxury that Emma didn't possessed. She cursed under her breath at her phone, at herself for deciding to wear a suit and tie topped with a pair of glasses, but she had stupidly forgotten to put on some makeup and fix her hair (which was currently pulled into a ponytail) that day. She scoffed at herself and picked up her yellow purse from the floor, she couldn't stay here any longer, she was anxious, nervous and frustrated, staying here for even a second longer will result in her spilling her small meal like the last girl, but instead of reaching the trashcan she would puke all over the floor, you know since fate was deciding to have such fun with her today.

Without much of a glance in Zelena's direction, Emma walked away from the desk through the hall, passing several glass doors until she reached the elevator, pressed the down sign and waited. Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered Henry's proud look when she's gotten the call yesterday. Oh Henry, her 10 year old son. She would have to explain that she didn't got the job, that her boss didn't even called for her because of her tardiness, that she stayed there for several hours and Regina Mills never once gave a thought about her.

Emma's thoughts were interrupted by the '_ding' _signaling the arrival of the elevator. The people inside were giving her a pitiful look as soon as they saw her and of course they knew who she had faced, of course the whole town knew that those who looked resigned on the 23rd floor of this building had gotten a small taste of the danger, the evil that was Regina Mills. Feeling exposed and self conscious Emma got into the elevator starring intently at her phone, she had to pick up Henry in an hour and sighed again at the thought of her son. The doors in front of her were about to close when a '_ding_' and the sound of the doors retreating resonated throughout the small car. Emma looked up and caught sight of the perfectly manicured hand resting against one of the door's frame, a redhead appeared then a scowl and disapproving look on her face.

"Regina will see you now," the ginger woman said before she turned around and went the same way she came from. Emma stood frozen in place, her eyebrows bent in a frown. She walked outside the elevator, barely registered the "Good luck!" a man on his 60s uttered before she was walking down the hall again.

She rounded the corner and an unsettling feeling settled on her stomach as she caught sight of her, the Evil Queen, the bitch, the evil witch, the siren, Regina.

Emma eyes the woman standing several feet away from her, she wore a knee-lenght dress that hugged her curves dangerously, black 5 inch heels that begged to be left on as the woman got ravished in the night, her hair as dark as night reaching just a tad below her shoulders. From where she stood, Regina Mills looked like a normal human being, but Emma knew better than to let your guard down that easily, the woman was a temptress, several mates had told her that and so this woman, this deliciously looking woman had to be treated carefully.

"Emma Swan," the temptress muttered in a low gravelly voice, it's timbre causing Emma's knees to almost buckle and her throat to dry up. Not once did the woman turned and Emma was grateful for it, her voice had already lured her into a state of pure lust, she was sure she couldn't handle seeing her face right now as she called her name.

The woman was talking again to Zelena as she walked into her office, but Emma didn't register anything, all she saw was the not so stubble way that the raven haired woman added a sway to her hips, her behind bouncing tantalizing with every step she took.

She followed the woman through the black doors like a lost puppy, and at that moment Emma realized that she was walking through hell's doors without a care of getting scorched.


	2. Inner Desires

_|Chapter 1: Inner Desires|_

**T**he only sound inside the office was the scribbling of her majesty against the paper, taking several notes from the resumé laying in front of her. They had barely said a word, Regina signaling her to take a sit as she took one behind her black wooden desk. The woman had barely acknowledged the presence of the blonde woman in the room, her thoughts focused on those papers in front of her, a stoic look on her face as she read every word carefully through her black framed glasses. Sometimes she'd frown at the words, other times she'd sniffed and turn the page but never once did the woman averted her gaze towards Emma. Emma who was sitting on that black leather chair across from her. Emma whose gaze had averted towards the clock on the wall, the glass panels that overlooked the city, her hands, her poorly done manicure, anything that could take her thoughts away from the raven haired woman in front of her.

To say that she felt pressured was an understatement. She had had several interviews in her work experience but nothing had ever felt quite like this. On that seat, on that building, Emma felt exposed, felt naked and uncomfortable so without a second thought her left foot began tapping anxiously against the black carpeted floor. Wrong move. The scribbling against the paper stopped abruptly and the woman in front of her gazed at Emma's left foot, slowly her gaze advanced up Emma's body until finally they landed on her face. Emma cringed inwardly and slowly averted her gaze to meet that of Regina's. Deep brown eyes met pale blue eyes through glasses and Emma couldn't help the spark that traveled down her spine. She immediately willed her foot to stop and muttered an apology, to which the woman replied with a sarcastic smile before her concentration was absorbed again on the papers. The blonde sighed inwardly and scrunched her face, with a prayer to the Gods above she willed a hole to apear beneath her so it could swallow her whole but nothing happened, she was still in the same position with the insufferable woman in front of her. Said woman organized the papers once again and placed them inside the black envelope and extended it towards Emma, her thoughts focused once again on the endless scribbling. Emma grabbed the envelope and rolled her eyes at it.

Of course it had to be black, otherwise it wouldn't match the carpets on the floor, the doors, the wooden desk, the chairs…

"So tell me Miss Swan," the woman had finished scribbling and was now eyeing Emma curiously, a lopsided grin adorning her immaculate lips. "Why do you want this job?" The raven haired beauty leaned back against the -obviously- black desk chair and brought both hands in front of her face, each elbow pressed against their respective armrests and her fingers laced together.

She was the epitome of authority and sensuality if they were mixed together, with one hand she could kill you and with the other she could undress you. With Regina Mills everything was plainly a game, you either do it wrong or you do it less wrong, there was no right except hers. She looked like a kid waiting for Christmas, waiting for the woman in front of her to open her mouth before she would swamp her down with the hundredth reasons why this company didn't need her. This was merely a façade perfectly orchestrated by the woman in red, the devil itself, and if Emma was grateful for something at that moment, was the 2 years spent in prison and the techniques she learned from her mates. Emma narrowed her eyes, two could play this game.

"I believe that this job could help me grow better as a per-" A humorless chuckle rang throughout the large room.

"Same answer as those 17 other girls. You gotta try better than that Miss Swan," the woman stood up from her chair and rounded her desk standing directly in front of Emma. "Dropped out of school, didn't finished college, has worked on several fast foods and oh! How could I forget?" Regina shook her head sarcastically at herself as if to indicate how stupid she was, "2 years in prison!" Emma instantly froze, closed her eyes and froze in place ready to get insulted by the woman in front of her.

"And yet, our most important investor recommended you," the woman gave Emma a curious glance and walked again about her office. "So tell me Emma, did you seriously expected me to give the job to an ex-convict?" she chuckled mirthlessly "Least when she was charged of theft?"

And suddenly Emma understood why every girl had left in those conditions, she was sure she'll be merely another one on the list of people psychological taunted by Regina Mills. She needed ammunitions and now.

"You can leave when you please," the woman just walked again towards her desk and rested against it, palms on each side pressed down onto the carved desk. Emma needed to find some grounding, she needed to act without thinking of the consequences.

"Miss Swan-"

"Didn't you marry one?" Emma stared at her up and down. The woman frowned and Emma could've sworn she saw a small flinch. "A thief. Didn't you married one? Oh wait, he never gave you a chance! The guy stole from you, from your company before you could even finish saying _I do_. Wasn't that right?" Emma was standing now, eyes matching those of the temptress. She had heard the news from one of her friends a couple of years ago and at the time she hadn't given it a thought, but now, as she watched the woman swallow hard and the smug face wiped off her face, Emma couldn't be more grateful for Mary Margaret's big mouth. Regina's demeanor changed immediately, from stoic and authoritarian to one full of rage.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Swan," the woman got closer with each word she said, lips about 2 inches away from hers, noses almost touching.

"Same goes to you Miss Mills," Emma whispered never backing down from a fight, but then her eyes wandered to Regina's lips and she couldn't help the way her tongue went out to wet her lips, a movement that was not missed by the woman standing in front of her. Regina's lips curved upwards onto a half smile and she bit her lower lip. She then turned and leaned towards her ear.

"Careful Miss Swan, your inner desires are showing." Then just like that the temptress turned around and walked towards her desk. "That'll be all," she said, never once sparing a glance towards the blonde that stood dumbfounded in place. Emma nodded and cursed herself internally for even trying to play this game with her it was obvious that Miss Mills was going to win every single time.

"Miss Mills," Emma says as a farewell and nods as a thanks.

"Miss Swan," Regina replies before Emma turns around and starts walking towards the doors.

She couldn't get out of the building fast enough, her legs were wobbly and her breathing was erratic, but still she kept on and rushed through the front doors. The gust of fresh air calmed her nerves and her erratic heartbeat, but it wasn't enough, being not even 300 feet away from Regina Mills wasn't enough, she needed to get away from that part of the city as soon as her legs allowed her.

"Idiot!" she screamed at herself and hit her forehead several times with the palm of her hand. Being an hour late to a job interview was nothing compared to the stunt she just pulled. Maybe she should add _disrespectful_ and _threatening towards possible boss _to her resume 'cause God knows after today, she was going to be on the unemployment line for a long time.

* * *

By the time Emma arrived home, Henry and Mary Margaret were already there, waiting for her by the small kitchen table.

"So, how did it go?" Henry asked ever the cheerful kid.

"Awful. Sorry kid," she offered a small smile and her heart broke at the obvious disappointment that marked her son's face. She swallowed hard and heard Mary Margaret as she went along with one of her infamous hope speeches. She rolled her eyes and gave her son a hug from behind.

"You'll get it on the next time! I'm positive this time mom!" She nodded against the top of his head, dropped a kiss there and left towards the bathroom. After this horrid day her body craved a long warm bath.

A couple of blocks away, Regina stood in her office staring intently at the city below her. Something about that woman had caught her attention and she wasn't sure what was it. The moment their eyes met brought along a series of cataclysms throughout her whole body, it felt as if her soul had awakened precisely at that moment. She was perfect for her job. Regina was not searching for a girl that possessed several diplomas and work experience, no, she was searching for a fiery soul like herself. A woman with a temper like herself so that she could keep her in her grounds. Her father had received several complaints about her temper and sarcasm when handling her job and had requested an immediate change of behavior unless she wanted to be kicked out of her own family's company. Regina was adamant about it, frustrated in every word until she met Emma. Emma, was perfect for her, with a mere look or a mere word the blonde had managed to extinguish the fire burning in the form of rage throughout Regina. However with the extinguishing of the rage a new type of flame arose leaving tingling sensations all throughout her body. She still remembers the closeness of her lips, so close yet so far away and for a moment Regina imagined how her lips would feel on hers. Would they be soft? warm? hard? Would she bite her lower lip after a kiss? or would she lick her lips? Would she let out a gasp or a sigh?

Both?

Regina shook her head and swallowed hard. She needed Emma to work for her so she called for Zelena to give her the number and dialed it on her phone. After a few rings the voice on the other end answered.

"Miss Swan, how soon do you think you could start?" That was it, no introductions, no good afternoons, just straight to the point. "Is tomorrow okay?" the woman on the end of the line asked. "Of course," said Regina and instructed her to arrive punctually then with a smile pressed the red icon on her phone. She shook her head once again and called it a day.

Emma on the other hand, came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel her phone in her hand and a surprised expression on her face. Mary Margaret and Henry looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. She muttered unintelligent words and kept pointing with her left hand towards the phone.

"I got the job!" she managed to scream after a few seconds. In a moment Emma was being embraced by Henry and congratulated by Mary Margaret. But her smile turned upside down as she realized what this meant.

She was going to be the personal assistant of Regina Mills, the temptress that had somehow gotten into every crevice of her head and had deciphered what could only be described as her inner most deepest desires.

* * *

A/N: It's too fun writing these two! I never thought I would be able to update this soon, kind of took me by surprise but I'm really hooked with this ship! (Mostly due to the fact that I recently finished watching the first season again and it reminded me of how much I shipped Emma and Regina) Please let me know what you think! Reviews and PMs are greatly appreciated. Also I would like to thank those of you who have added this story to their favorites and/or your alerts! Thank you!

P.S: If you've not gotten the hint by now well let me tell you that yes, the rating will change to M soon.


	3. Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer: I own nada

**A/N:** Well this concludes my studying for Sociology, I'm sure I won't regret this on Monday. I've changed the rating to **M **for obvious reasons. All mistakes are mine, enjoy this and sorry for the late update!

**A/N(2)**: Instead of replacing this, I deleted it and uploaded it again. I'm a bit of a techtard so sorry for that. It's the same thing.

* * *

It was incredibly annoying how this woman, this Regina Mills could convert herself into the most sexiest of temptress or a child with a pure heart in a blink of an eye.

Not even half an hour ago she had threatened Zelena and thrown several things at her causing the redhead to leave, but now, now the woman morphed into a 5 year old at the sound of her father asking for her on the desk. It was amusing the way that the woman practically ran from her office and threw her arms around her father, muttering how much she missed him. The elderly man could only laugh as the girl pulled her to her office.

"I'm glad you're home dad," she whispered and reached for her father's hand across the desk, softly grabbing it and caressing the skin there. The man chuckled lightly. "I'm glad I'm back too honey, you have no idea how much I missed seeing that cute little face of yours," his hand reached forward and pinched her cheek. It was both funny and heartbreaking the way that this strong and willed woman simply leaned in to her father's hand, her body craving the comfort and security that his provided.

"So, the new girl, Emma is it?" his father asked, a knowingly, cheeky expression on his face.

"Yeah, Swan, what about her," Regina muttered, her eyes

"I don't know, you tell me about her," Regina turned to face him once again and she almost choked at the coy look her father was giving her.

"I don't know what you mean dad," Regina took a deep breath, shook her head and focused on their joined hands.

"Oh please Regina, I might be a bit old but I'm not stupid," the man chuckled and Regina swallowed once again.

"Dad, let's just change the topic okay? I'm not sure I could handle this right now."

"She told me she had a kid, a boy actually," Regina perked up at his words, suddenly interested in the topic. Out of all the things Regina expected to hear of the blonde one, never once did she expected to hear that the Emma was a mother.

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged Miss Swan as a mother," Regina shook her head as she pulled a pen towards her mouth.

"Speaking of which, how's mother?" she asked after a minute, desperate to change the topic from that of her assistant.

"She's, I really don't know," the man sighed his gaze landing on the pen _HRB Co. _etched across it "She's being Cora I guess, won't stop talking about Robin or your betrayal," and Regina swallowed down the bile that arose in her throat and nodded.

It was completely understanding for her mother to be utterly pissed at her, but to go to the extreme of ignoring her altogether over a few mistakes she made in the past? It broke Regina's already battered heart and she nodded once again.

"It's completely understandable I guess," and her father grabbed her hand once again and rubbed the skin there, repeating Regina's earlier actions.

"It's not Regina, I'm sorry you had to go through that. You have no idea how pissed I am at myself for allowing that to happen. I'm your father, I should've noticed the warning signs—"

"Dad, we've gone through this already, it's not your fault okay? If anything it is mine, I should've known from the first moment I met him."

And really she should've because he was the last one to arrive to their casting, their company needing a new face for ads, his name wasn't on the list, he was the one who wouldn't stop looking at her all throughout the shoots. Because her mother had been pressuring her to get married, because her mother was right beside her when Robin winked at her from between the cameras, because her mother had urged her on, explaining how she couldn't keep running the company without the presence of a man beside her. And worst of all, Regina had listened to her and had believed Robin, her battered heart searching for some kind of comfort, any type of comfort. So she'd gone along with it, she'd dated the man, she'd cared for the man, but she never loved him, and when not barely 5 months later the lad proposed in front of her family, her mother had elated accepted the proposal… and it all went downhill from there.

The woman shook her head ridding herself from the memories.

"Well that's all in the past now dad," she smiled.

But deep inside the ache in her heart grew remembering last year and the drama that unfolded.

* * *

One question and Emma's world was already shaken.

Henry was already on his bedroom playing on his PS4 after an afternoon of intense school work which left Emma and Mary Margaret to clean up after dinner.

"So, how bad is she?" Mary Margaret had asked a couple of seconds ago and nerves settled deep in her stomach.

How could she begin to describe the devil itself?

She was lovely yet intense, kind yet rude, she was like two opposites put together, a very frightening yet amazing woman. Not nearly 4 hours ago she had witnessed the _Evil Queen's_ wrath today, thankfully she wasn't on the receiving end. Instead it was Zelena, her sister, whom Regina unleashed her wrath with, papers flying everywhere and a black notebook flying across the room mere millimeters from the redhead's head, if it weren't for Emma's warning Zelena would've been hit by the flying notebook in the back. Emma didn't even knew what happened, all she caught was the name Mr. Gold and then _wham bang_, Zelena was walking briskly calling Regina all sorts of things, anger written all over her face as she left the office behind. Regina had glanced at Emma briefly before stomping back behind those big doors. So yeah Regina was-

"She's complicated," Emma replied after a few seconds and continued cleaning the dishes, her mind wandering once again to the enticing black haired woman.

"Oh come off it Emma," Mary Margaret her eyes and pulled the dish from Emma's hand, the grease streaks having being cleaned several minutes ago.

"What!" the blonde woman stared at her, an unknowing look upon her face as Mary Margaret placed the dish in the cupboards.

"You're completely smitten with her," at this the blonde woman scoffed and walked back into the living room sitting down on the couch, "Ever since you started working for her you've become awfully quiet at dinner, your mind wandering to God knows where! I'm not stupid Emma," the woman followed her into the living room and sat next to her, her hands landing on top of Emma's knees, an amused grin upon her face.

At this Emma stood quiet because it was the truth, she'd become completely engulfed by thoughts of Regina in the mere four days she'd worked for her and it was alarming her to say at least. Last time that something similar happened, she ended up with a broken heart and a forced marriage, her adoptive mother being too caught up on her image around her friends. Which, after a few whispered thoughts about her daughter's sexuality and a few photos here and there, forced her to find a perfect suitor for her Emma, shutting down the neighbors and friend's gossiping for several years never bringing up her sexuality again. Even then, being smitten with Lilliam took a lot of time and getting to know each other, becoming best friends until finally confessing themselves, but with Regina everything became altered. Regina had reawaken a wanton, a desire, a _need_ deep inside of her she never thought she possessed. That in the mere four days she knew her...

"So I'll ask you again Emma, how bad is Regina?" the pixie haired woman asked knowingly a wicked grin splayed across her lips. Emma sighed at her best friend and closed her eyes.

Damn that woman. Damn that woman and her impeccable persistence.

"I don't know," the woman shook her head, "it's been four days only and I already want to force choke her into unconsciousness. She's intense, rude uh- Oh! God she's so damn awful, disrespectful and yet," Emma took a deep breath and spared a glance at her friend, "I know she's a lovely woman who has suffered a lot in life and is just trying to protect herself."

Mary Margaret was in awe, her face softening into one of pure adoration for her friend. She leaned in to hug her but Emma pulled back.

"Oh no no no. You don't go ahead and hug me as if everything's okay Snow! It has been four days. Four days Mary Margaret! Don't tell me that's not crazy," the woman got up from her position in the couch and pulled her hands to her temple rubbing there.

"Emma, it's not crazy," Mary Margaret stood and stopped Emma's pacing, her hands landing on Emma's forearms as she lowered her head trying to catch Emma's eye. "I went on a date with David hours after we met and then at night I already couldn't imagine my life without him! And look at us now, a few days away from getting married and spending the rest of our lives together."

"I know but this is crazy, I mean she barely looks at me!"

"Then make her look at you Emma," Mary Margaret whispered, her palm landing on Emma's cheek as she caressed it, "you have nothing to fear and nothing to lose, not this time around," Mary Margaret pulled her friend into a hug.

With a promise of seeing Henry tomorrow, the woman left the building and a stunned Emma behind. Yes she could do that, she could make Regina Mills, the most feared woman in the entire east coast look at her, the problem was that she didn't know how.

* * *

_Darkness engulfed her whole, but somehow she was not afraid._

_Beneath her she could feel the softness of the mattress, the confines of her pillow, the plushy throw blanket surrounding her, but it was still black. She tried opening her eyes and closing them, but everything remained the same, pure black. She could barely make a sound, her mouth being covered by something soft but tightened behind her head. Panic settled over Emma and her breathing became labored, her chest rising and falling several times per second, a pressure building low on her belly. Her whole body was coiled tightly, sweat present on her neck, her chest, everywhere. She couldn't see a thing oh but she could feel, she could feel the way a soft mouth curved against her just so, the way some strong skilled fingers worked her over and—_

_Oh!_

_The pressure low in her belly tightened more and she was thrusting against the skilled mouth, back arching, body begging for release and oh! It was good, so so good, and those fingers curled inside and that mouth bit gently against her and oh! she came hard against that mouth, that continued lapping at her center as if it there were hunger in the world and she possessed the last sweet nectar. The mouth softly departed from her, a small chuckle coming from somewhere between her thighs igniting her senses, warmth filling her in a way she'd never felt before. The fingers slowly moved upwards, pinched both nipples on the way up and rested against her neck. If Emma weren't in cloud nine she was sure she would be panicking, but this felt nice, she felt calm and even…loved?_

_Suddenly darkness ceased to exist and her glazed eyes squinted at the light in the room, breath still labored, heartbeat still trying to get under control and she could just pass out right then and there, her body felt too relaxed, too good and she almost closed her eyes until a voice from below caught her attention._

_"You okay?"_

_The temptress, the fucking devil herself was nestled in between her legs, head resting against her left thigh gazing up at her, she dropped a kiss where her cheek was, hands caressing Emma's breasts. Emma could laugh at this, almost pulled back at the sight of Regina between her thighs, the temptress' dark nails scratching down her torso._

_"For a minute there I thought you were on another dimension," Regina chuckled against her core and languidly moved upwards, her nipples brushing against the length of Emma's body. She settled skin on skin on top of Emma, her hands going to Emma's hair, brushing the strands of her forehead. Regina leaned down and dropped a kiss against her cloth covered lips, she let out a small smile at Emma's sigh of displeasure and reached behind her head, untangling the knot there and pulling the clothe from Emma's mouth and dropped a kiss against her lips, fully now and biting her lower lip. Emma responded with as much fervor as Regina, their tongues dancing their perfected dance. How did it happened anyways? She'd never kissed those lips before or... Has she actually kissed those lips before? Emma's thought's were interrupted by the force of Regina pulling her arms up and above her head, roughly holding them down against the pillows. To tell you the truth, Emma was not complaining, her insides craving for more of Regina, more of this temptress. Thanks God they were already on this stage, fucking each other's brains out because Emma didn't think she could hold on any longer. She was captivating, completely captivating and then she sighed against Emma's mouth and Emma could come right then and there again, but instead she turned them over, her brain finally catching up with her body, and started giving her open mouthed kisses against her jaw, her neck then lower and lower and lower until... Eureka. Her lips claimed Regina, the sighs and moans spurring Emma own as she nibbled and suckled the temptress' sweet nectar. It was a trick, Emma knew it, once she'd gotten a lick, a taste of Regina she was sure she could never go back to a life without her. She was addicting, her tongue already bound to that sweet juncture between the devil's legs._

But it never went farther than that, her sighs never reached the point of no return, her tongue never caught the taste of so much more. No, instead Regina's sighs went mute, Emma's eyesight went black, darkness engulfing her once again, but when Emma opened her eyes she was met with the fan on the ceiling and Regina's head was nowhere in sight.

The disappointment that flooded her veins took her by surprise and yet it was completely understandable. Not merely four days ago Regina had basically thrown herself at Emma, her eyes looking deep into Emma's soul deciphering what Emma had yet to understand, the inevitable spark that ignited between them with that interview. But still, Emma felt a little annoyed at the way Regina had managed to ignore her presence these past few days. She understood that the woman was basically up to her neck with paperwork, but still, if she had

Mary-Margaret's words echoed in her head and with a new determination Emma got up and got ready for the day. Two could play this teasing game.

Red dress that hugged her curves deliciously, hair down slightly wavy, red lips and winged eyeliner. Emma felt like a complete goddess, she had managed to call the attention of several work colleages, both males and females. With one last glance at herself in the bathroom mirror and exited towards the assistant's desk waiting for the queen's arrival.

"Good morning," Emma nodded towards Regina who was walking briskly towards her office without sparing her a glance.

"Where's Zelena?" the raven haired woman asked without rising her glasses covered eyes from her phone screen. "She hasn't called," Emma replied her sudden ball of excitement bursting at the sight of Regina's uncaring self. She swallowed down the vile caused by her nervousness and anxiousness and quietly sat down when Regina walked through her office doors. Emma felt stupid, completely stupid at herself for letting herself get too caught up on this. She scoffed at herself and quickly reached for a tissue in her purse and took off her blood red lipstick, pulled her hair up to a ponytail and placed her glasses on. She closed her eyes to compose herself after a minute and swallowed once again the sour taste that her mouth acquired. She needed to concentrate on work today, not on Regina, Zelena wasn't there which meant more work for her to do not to mention that the Evil Queen will probably force her to make happen what Zelena couldn't. For a minute there Emma wished she would've paid attention to Zelena's and Regina's rant yesterday just so she could know what she was getting herself into today. Mr. Gold was one of their biggest investors, a man she knew pretty well since he was Henry's grandfather and apparently known by the Mills family, meaning that Regina will probably convince her to-

A call rang around the empty space, her eyes wandered directly to the phone glaring at it's sound, she picked up the phone but before she could say anything a voice rang, it's deep timber echoing in her brain.

"Swan, I need your presence in my office right now," and with that Regina ended the call. Emma rolled her eyes at the witch and walked towards the office, notebook with it's paired pen in hand.

Somehow in Emma's mind it felt like the first time she walked into the office, as if she were walking onto hell itself, but this time there wasn't any wanton, no desire, her expression bleak, her eyes hardened as she quieted the pool of nervousness that was starting to form deep in her belly. For a minute she thought of the dream of that morning, that pleasurable dream which she hoped to make a reality, but soon the dream was also forgotten as she pulled the two doors to make her way inside. She swallowed once again and pushed her inner desires out of her brain as she closed the doors behind her. A sudden rage surged from her core and she walked briskly towards those black uncomfortable seats in front of Regina's desk. Regina whose gaze had yet to acknowledge her presence, Regina who had ignored her during these past few days even though she had ignited a flame in Emma that first day. So her face changed into a scowl at this woman, this tease who would lead them on just to not acknowledge their presence a few days later.

"You wanted to see me," Emma asked a little too angry, a little too hurt. At this Regina's eyes met hers and for a minute there Emma forgot about the hurt, the betrayal, the rage and she stared at her almost as intently as the temptress did. Those brown orbs that haunted her in her dreams, those orbs staring at her from between her legs, her juices smeared across her cheeks as she smiled cheekily at Emma. Suddenly the rage was back once again and she caught sight of Regina's amused expression. Regina let the pen fall against her desk and pushed her chair back to stand up, Emma staring after her intently. Regina walked around the desk and offered Emma a lopsided smile.

"You don't need to impress me Swan," Regina whispered low enough for Emma to hear and Emma could die right at that moment, the comment threw her off balance her eyes lowering down towards the floor starring intently at the black carpet and for a minute she wished there was some color on this office to help her distract herself, but suddenly the temptress was walking forward her hand grabbing her under her jaw and softly added pressure for Emma's gaze to land on hers, and land it did. Brown orbs connected with blue ones and Emma could see the last vestiges of self control being thrown away in Regina's eyes and for a minute she wondered why she was holding herself back? What caused such a wonderful tease to hold herself back after she'd gotten herself in deep?

But the question died on Emma's lips because the temptress pulled Emma's face towards hers, lips barely an inch apart from each other, breaths mingling, warmth filling both of their hearts and Emma's rage vanished when Regina's gaze went down to her lower lip which trembled in response.

It was crazy how two people who barely knew each other were already attracted as much as they were attached to each other and Regina almost panicked.

Almost.

Instead she leaned in more, eyes never leaving those of Emma's and now their lips were millimeters away from each other.

"What are you doing to me," Regina whispered slowly her eyes softening for a minute before she composed herself and was about to pull back before Emma grabbed onto her hand and pulled her closer.

"The same thing you're doing to me," Emma whispered, her lips touching those of Regina's with every word she whispered.

But it wasn't a kiss, it would've turned into a kiss if Zelena hadn't walked in on that moment announcing that she'd managed to get a hold of Mr. Gold, they quickly separated after that, Regina's composed self returning and never once sparing a glance at Emma.

Emma swallowed the vile down and walked out of the office towards her desk. It felt as if the air had been knocked out of her, her chest constricting with each breath she took trying to calm down her nerves. She was too focused on breathing and keeping her breakfast down that she barely noticed Zelena walking to her side.

"Be careful with her, this is all just a game," Zelena whispered a careless expression on her face. And Emma thought she could cry right at that moment because of course Regina had to be a player, it was fairly obvious she was experienced considering how well she played her cards.

"If you play with fire you will get burned Emma. Don't say I didn't warn you," the redhead continued, an annoyed expression on her face as she turned on the computer on her side of the desk and started working on emails. Emma nodded at the woman and let out a sigh as she settled against her desk chair and started her computer on too.

* * *

Fate couldn't be playing such a cruel game with her, just no.

She was planning on a carefree night with her friends, to forget about this week's events, stress and all in all weirdness. Which is why at 11pm on a Friday night Emma was sitting in a round booth surrounded by her friends who'd begged her to come along to unwind for a few minutes.

She was well on her 5th drink by 11:40pm when she saw her, tight leather leggings covering her legs, blue tight shirt hugging her frame deliciously and Emma could cry and could mutter a Fuck you to heaven for playing such a trick on her because of course, Regina Mills was a few yards away from her, arms tangled in a blonde girl's arm as they made their way towards the bar. She cursed at the sudden bout of jealousy that flared in her insides and turned her eyesight away from it, reached across the table to her friend Killian and took his drink away from him.

"Aye, slow down mate," the heavy eye-liner guy chuckled at her and called a waitress their way.

Rookie mistake it was to mix drinks, because now Emma was a bit dizzy and her body screamed for her to use the bathroom, but by doing that she bumped into the woman she was trying the hardest to avoid.

"Miss Swan, I would've asked you to join me for a drink but I see you're far gone," the Regina muttered amusedly but the room was spinning too much and Emma swamped forward, her foot getting caught on an invisible force and she tumbled forward, Regina's arms wrapping across Emma's middle to prevent her from falling, the movement causing her hands to touch bare skin instead of clothing. Emma flinched away from her touch, suddenly very aware of her surroundings the electrifying touch magically curing her sudden intoxication. Brown eyes met blue eyes and the music around them faded, the led lights faded, the only ones in the room them, Emma didn't even heard Mary Margaret's preoccupied "Emma!" before Regina, whose hands had flinched away (Emma was sure she felt the same thing) were pulling her up again. Time seemed to slow down between them but it was broken when Mary Margaret reached forward and grabbed Emma's attention.

"You okay?" Mary Margaret whispered onto Emma's ear eyeing the raven haired woman curiously. Emma nodded and she looked back at Regina. The look didn't went unnoticed by Mary Margaret and realization dawned upon her. Standing in front of her was the feared Regina Mills. If Mary Margaret was sure with herself she would've expected the woman to be at least tall and with a vicious look on her face, a woman less beautiful than the one standing in front of her, the posts on the internet and papers definitely didn't do her any favor. The woman here standing in front of her was absolutely beautiful, not as gore and devilish as her ex-husband had implied on his last interview.

"Hi, I'm Mary Margaret," said woman pulled out her hand and offered it to Regina, the other woman shook it and was about to introduce herself when Mary Margaret said, "I know who you are," the woman smiled grimly at her. "You can join us if you'd like," Mary Margaret signaled to the table where a couple of guys were, all immersed in their own conversation.

"I'm actually with a friend," she nodded towards the bar were the blonde woman was eyeing her curiously and waved at them, her drink in one hand "just came to say hi,"

"Oh," was all Mary Margaret could say glancing curiously at Emma who was quietly watching their exchange, not able to process what was going on.

"I'll see you on monday Miss. Swan."

Emma nodded at the woman and Regina walked away towards the bar. Throughout the whole night their eyes couldn't be separated from each other, both glancing their sides every time the other wasn't looking. It felt like something out of a movie or something, never once did their eyes met in the night and they were expecting each one to go their respective ways… but it wasn't like that. Instead Emma followed Regina to the weird enough, empty bathroom, the other woman never once looking behind her, but when she caught the reflection of something, rather, someone on the big mirror in front of the stalls she stopped walking and glanced curiously at the mirror, finding Emma behind her, eyes fixated on the sway of her hips.

"See something you like Miss Swan?"

For a minute Emma wondered if it was a figment of her imagination since the woman was acting nonchalantly as she walked into one of the ceramic washbasins and turned on the faucet, her palms being wet by the water. She never gave any indication that she was talking until she reached for a paper towel and dried her hands, body turning to her side left hip resting against the cabinet and slowly rose her eyes to meet those of Emma's then her lips turned into a fucking lopsided smile, the smile that caused her legs to tremble that morning the same way they were doing now but this time Emma couldn't hold back.

Maybe it was the alcohol in her fogged brain, the margarita and tequila shots taking a hold of herself and she hurriedly walked towards Regina's side, wrapped her arms around the raven haired woman's waist and pulled her against her chest, the other woman gave her a wicked smile as Emma's hands settled on her lower back.

"Yes," she sighed, lips merely a few inches apart from each other. Regina's stood there unmoving as Emma's hands traveled upwards towards her neck and she pulled her closer, "you" she whispered in a low voice, her senses being surrounded by that sweet perfume that was uniquely Regina's, lips millimeters away and barely touching with every word. It was like in the morning but oh so so different, the desire ever present in their breaths, in their eyes, their bones, everywhere. This time no one interrupted their starring contest, both immersed in each other as they threw caution to the wind.

Emma's lips smacked straight into Regina's, and the puzzle that was missing inside of her found its place. Tongue slowly licking Regina's bottom lip and she sighed against the softness she found there, the Evil Queen's lips parted and Emma immediately found herself moaning at the warmth that followed after that, her tastebuds exploding with the savor that uniquely Regina's, the perfect combination of cinnamon and apples. The blonde's hands curled against the back of Regina's neck scratching there and Regina moaned back at Emma, softly sighing against her mouth.

They ignored the tightness around their chest, the burn from the lack of oxygen making itself present in the most agonizing of ways and Emma parted first after a moment, her chest rising and falling rhythmically as her body tried to absorb the oxygen denied for several seconds. But Regina didn't give her much time soon her lips were landing on Emma's softly biting the lower lip and groaning against her, her own body curling under that of Emma's, hips grinding against the blonde woman's and she could feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders. But it was short lived because soon Regina's vision clouded over, her mind on another dimension and she broke the kiss.

Emma gave her a questioning look and Regina's vision focused at something on the floor and shook her head.

"Regina," the blonde woman reached up and touched her forearm trying to coax her into looking at her, but Regina didn't bothered, instead she muttered an _I can't_ and ran out the bathroom leaving behind a confused and utterly pissed Emma.

* * *

_Thoughts? Constructive criticism? _


End file.
